The new Professor
by GretaEmiline
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts as Professor and Head of Gryffindor. Remus is Headmaster, Voldemort defeated and Snape his snivelling self. How will Hermione adapt to her new life among colleagues? HGSS eventually
**HGSS** : Hermione Granger is the new Transfiguration professor/ Lupin Headmaster and Snape his normal snivelling self… Or so Hermione thinks.

'We're getting a new Head of House, have you heard?' Merlin Thomas was running from one compartment to the next, sticking his head in and shouting the news whenever he found fellow Gryffindors. 'It will be in the Prophet tomorrow!' Vast excitement and murmuring filled the train wherever he had been. Some tried to press him for further information others just gave him a sceptic look. _Stupid know-it-all!_ , it echoed after him. 'It's Potter, I bet it's Potter!' A couple of Fourth Years jumped up from their seats in triumph. Finally, they would get to meet their childhood hero! It had been fourteen years since Voldemort's defeat had ended the War and the Wizarding World boomed with the commercial aftermath. A ridiculous range of Harry Potter fan products later followed the launch of his own Wizard collection card. Magnus Pinter, Gryffindor's seeker turned his between thumb and index finger. His talisman was of the limited edition. It showed a young woman of his age with bushy hair and in a Gryffindor tie, pointing her wand furiously at the spectator.

On the back it read in golden letters on crimson ground:

 _Hermione Jean Granger, Order of Merlin First Class_

 _Born: 19_ _th_ _September 1979 in England_

 _Education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor House (1991-1996; 1999)_

 _Achievements: Member of the Golden Trio. Best O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s results ever achieved, Creation of Dumbledore's Army, advocate for S.P.E.W., Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Battle of Hogwarts, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, International Research Dept. of Ministry of Magic (2002-present)_

The train started into motion and they were pulled out of King's Cross once more. Hermione rested her head against the window staring blankly at the figures waving, smaller and smaller and finally disappearing behind a corner. The parents on platform 9 ¾ were only a little older than her now, she even met a few classmates which she had hoped to avoid. _It really has been a long time._ Hermione sighed at the memories this train suddenly woke in her, it was here after all that she had met her best friends for the first time. She thought back at Ron's dumb face, milky and childish, nothing like the stubbly grey and red mess that she knew now. He had looked at her in awe when she fixed Harry's glasses and ate his entire body weight in Chocolate Frogs that day. _Harry had been the only one of them to bare a scar_ , she mused looking down at her crippled skin. The war had robbed many of their lives, she ought to be grateful for hers. Her gaze was directed once more at the scenery flying by as she reminded herself of the reason why she would be happy- she was going home.

'You demanded my presence, Headmaster.' a voice whispered coldly from the far back of his office. This address could never roll off his tongue without disgust, both men were sure of it. Somehow they had however learned to bear each other's presence leaving most of their adversity to mere habit.

'Severus, I wished to speak to you about our new members of staff. You have missed our meeting on that matter.'

'Intentionally.'

The Potions Master mumbled annoyed. 'And if you have summoned me merely to plague me with the name of another Longbottom-like brat, be assured that I can use my time more efficiently.' Before Lupin could utter another word, Snape had vanished into thin air.

 _I should tell him to stop that, it's bloody irritating!_

Lupin sunk back into his armchair and pressed his palms against his forehead. Headaches- it's this hell of a job. An amused chuckle reached him from the opposite wall. In a large frame, a pair of familiar blue eyes twinkled down on the headmaster. 'Nothing that can't be overcome with sweets and a cheery disposition, my boy.'

'How would you know, old man?' he shot a furious glance at the wizard who grimaced and put two lemon drops into his mouth. 'You only ever show up when nobody really needs you, whenever there is real trouble, you hide like a coward!'

'Dear boy, death awaits all of us. It is our ever-present companion.'

'Spare me your false wisdom, I can't bare the sight of you!'

'I obey the orders of the headmaster.' Dumbledore said and slowly walked out of the picture.

A chaos of black gowns overwhelmed her as she stepped onto the Hogsmeade platform. Students fell into each other's arms, owls were freed from their cages and fled through steam of the Hogwarts Express into the blue September skies. Being at this place that had once staged her entire life story she felt anxious and excited and generally like a First Year all over again. Hermione had cast a non-suspicious spell on herself upon boarding the train in London- she didn't want to attract too much attention before even arriving at school. Raising her head over the crowd with all its cheerfulness was the most beautiful sight in all the Magical World. The Castle sat, stable as ever on its rock. Hermione smiled with relief.


End file.
